Hermione The Begining
by kittymercel
Summary: How can a muggle accept the fact that magic exists? Here is how Hermione entered the magical world of Hogwarts.
1. Not So Muggle After All

Hello readers, here is my first attempt at fan fiction. please leave positive feedback. love lots, kitty.

**Not So Muggle After All**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The clock ticked furiously away as I read through the pages of another book from my Fathers personal library. He had been collecting books since I can remember, which is approximately ten years and 365 days. There is no doubt in my mind that I gained my Fathers skills when it comes to knowledge and theory. Being a professor at the Royal Academy of Talented Students in London, he is expected to be highly intelligent. I knew it wouldn't be long before he came into my bedroom again to tell me to close the book and go to sleep. It was already 11:26pm and I wasn't tired! I had to keep reading. The fables of the Lockness Monster indulged my sense as I reluctantly came back to reality too see my Father walk through the door.

"Hermione, Gean, Granger! Put the book down and close your eyes! Tomorrow is a big day missy!" he said in his very stern, yet jokingly tone.

"But Dad, tomorrow is a silly day! It doesn't matter to me or anyone else at school!" I moaned.

"You are turning eleven years old miss and that must be celebrated! If the children from school cannot attend due to their personal issues, then we shall go and eat 20 pints of ice-cream, 8 cans of whipped cream and a chick pea salad. How does that sound?" He teased, knowing that my '_friends'_ would not show because my '_friends' _were non-existing.

I closed my book and shut my eyes as told to. The last thing I heard was the click of the light switch and the soft thud of my bedroom door. Before I knew it I was in a land where anything I desired was possible. As I drifted off deeper and deeper into my fantasy land a faint tapping and my window jolted me awake.

Startled, I sat up straight like and ironing board and turned on my bedside lamp. The alarm clock read 12:01am exactly. I pulled my legs from my quilt and put on my slippers as I walked over to my window. A woodland owl was perched on the ledge. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief thinking I was still dreaming. As I came to terms that I was most definitely awake, I noticed the owl was holding a letter with my name on it. Slowly, I pulled the widow up trying not to frighten the bird as a sharp cold gust of wind blew straight onto me. I wrapped my pyjamas tightly around me as I reached for the letter. Carefully I took it. As soon as I had possession of the letter the owl took flight and vanished into the night sky. Closing the window I returned to the warmth of my bed confused.

As I ripped the wax seal marked with "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" I remembered it was my birthday. Opening the letter I thought of the possibilities that this was still a dream and my attempt at creating a parallel universe that is merging with the one I thought I was currently in began to baffle me.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am writing this letter in order to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry based on your talented magical blood. Our committee considered you as an excellent candidate for entering the Hogwarts Academy. We reviewed the documentation of your medical history through Wizarding laws and were impressed with your high academic achievements and possibility to have great magical abilities. Considering all mentioned above we will love to see you in the team of our students._

_As you must already know Hogwarts is a perfect educational institution and we sincerely hope that you will use this opportunity fully. Many famous people and the brightest minds were graduated from our school. Along with this letter you will find the application that should be filled in for our file. We are looking forward to see you here. Another letter with your school supply list will arrive at approximately 9:00am. Please be sure to have all equipment ready before the school year begins. _

_If you are needing any help please feel free to contact me. My muggle number is 00458995628_

_Once again, accept our sincere congratulations._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Ms. Veronica Bellers_

_Admissions Officer,_

_Hogwarts Academy._

As I read the letter over a hundred times I realised this must have been some horrid joke from a student at school and that I should not take any notice of it. Tired, I put the letter on my bedside table and returned to my perfect dream world. This letter was a bunch of gobble-dee-goop and I am above that for I, am a very intelligent girl and shall not fall victim to childish pranks!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Surprise

Surprise!

I was woken to my Mum and Dad bursting through my bedroom door. Dad in the lead, practically sprinted across the floor and sat on my bed.

"Happy Birthday baby girl!" he bellowed kissing me on my forehead.

Groggily, I succumbed to their excitement and sat up to address them as formally as I could possibly imagine for I had not slept very well.

"Thanks Dad, Mum, but this is not necessary and is completely inappropriate! Why must we celebrate the day my mother…well, you know?" I said.

"Darling, that is no way to behave, now open your present!" Mum said as she pushed a largely wrapped box onto my lap. The weight pinning me to my bed.

I pulled the bow off and stuck in onto the top of my Fathers balding head. The sight was almost unbearable. I couldn't laugh; I had to make sure they understood birthdays are not required. As the weight of the present pushed down onto my thighs I hurried along with the unwrapping. Opening the lid I realised they were full of books. A smile spread across my face but was soon gone when I realised what books they were. I didn't understand. Pulling the books out I read the titles furiously. Herbology, Charms, A History of Magic, Flying, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions and Astronomy. Flicking through the pages I glanced up to my Mum and Dad who were smiling so much it looked painful. In my Mums hand was a letter like the one I received from the Owl in my dream last night. Putting the pieces of the puzzle together, I quickly looked over at my bedside table expecting to see the letter gone but, it was there.

"I..I don't…last night..." I stumbled before my father interrupted.

"Hermione, we are sending you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It's a school that will teach you to become a witch and you will learn how to use magic. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, spoke to us last night and told us all about it. There is no doubt in our minds that you should not stay here with us…us…what was the phrase dear?" my Father questioned my Mum.

"Muggles dear." She said in her sweet, patient voice.

"Yes! Muggles!" my father exclaimed excitedly.

"What's a Muggle?" I said as I processed everything they had just said.

"A non-magical person dear" Mother proclaimed.

"Yes, as I was saying, you are going Miss Granger! You will become a witch!" my father protested.

I didn't know how to take all this information in. It must be a joke! There is no such thing as magic and no such place as Hogwarts. I refuse to believe in this!

"This is a very cruel joke and I don't appreciate it! As if there is magic or witches or wizards. It's all lies! I thought you, of all people, my parents, wouldn't pull such a mean and ridiculous prank as this; well I guess I was wrong!" I cried before storming out of my room and into the library.

Research was a definite necessity at my current state. I went online, looked through my Fathers library and called some major schools but there was no proof to explain the existence of a school called Hogwarts. Hours went by before my father came into the library, his hands pressed under his arms.

"Hermione, you will not find any documentation of Hogwarts. I know that you will not rest until you have sufficient proof so I have called someone very special to come explain." He said in an almost bashful manner.

My mind racing like wild fire trying to prepare myself for who may enter the library after my Father. A very old, fragile looking man limped into sight. His long white beard scrapping the middle of his ribcage had some sort of pendant tying it together, his hat reminded me of something from a nursery rhyme where his outfit could be mistaken for a woman's dressing gown. His half moon spectacles drooped on the end of his crooked nose causing him to peer up at her. Pushing his glasses up, he raised his head. This elderly man must have been at least a hundred years old yet was 6 feet tall.

"Hello Miss Granger." He said bowing ever so slightly.

"Hello Sir" I greeted. Being brought up by my mother and father I was taught that being courteous is a virtue that is to be acted upon at every moment of the day.

"I believe you have some questions for. My name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Acceptance of the impossible.


	3. Acceptance of the impossible

Hey, so here is my new chapter. If you have any ideas ect. Of what you want just let me know. What do you think of Hermione's Dad being all excitable and intelligent where her mother is calm and patient? Well let me know. I will try to write a new chapter every night if not every second.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Acceptance of the impossible.**

"Excuse me Sir, but questions regarding what?" I asked, trying not to believe that there is a possibility or magic existing.

"Miss Granger, please sit down. Hogwarts is a school of magic. There are no articles about it for if non-magic folk dis…"

"Muggles?" I interrupted.

"Yes, Muggles. If Muggles found out about magic then there would be wars and fighting and death. Now a Wizard trained in the arts could kill a Muggle blindfolded. This is the reason why we protect Muggles and have laws regarding giving a Muggle the information. In your case Miss Granger, due to you blood, you have great potential to be a powerful Witch. You can choose not to attend Hogwarts and live a normal Muggle life where you will become a strong independent woman who most likely serves a career as a just lawyer. At Hogwarts however you can learn so much more and if you still choose to become a lawyer, or any other Muggle profession, you are definitely most welcome to do so." Dumbledore explain.

I sat there dazed. If I passed up this opportunity I would forever regret it, yet if I took this opportunity and something terrible happened or this really was just an elaborate prank then I would most likely be scarred for years. It was obvious that I had no choice.

"I will go to Hogwarts." I said very sternly.

"Oh, Miss Granger, you do not have to decide immediately, you have 8 days before you are required to attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as he tried to comfort my racing thoughts. "You can purchase all you schooling needs at Diagon Alley. Here is a list of items you will need and a map with instructions on how to get there." He said. Could he read minds for these were questions I had asked in my head but had not voiced.

"Can you prove it to me in a physical form by any chance?" I questioned expected a negative response.

"I thought you were going to ask that and I most certainly can." He said pulling a thin piece of wood out from the inside of his long robes. He pointed it towards the base of the bookshelf and mumbled something that was barely audible. Before I knew it, an oak tree began growing from the carpet, filling the library with its long branches. The books on the shelves began to shiver as the spiralled down into a neat, logical form before laying down on the floor creating a tiled pattern. The curtains began to twirl before bursting open revealing and new view of sunny beaches outside the floor to ceiling window. As quickly as it had happened, it reverted back to its usual self. That was proof enough for me. I turned back to the Professor to see a small grin on his face. He replaced his wooden stick and began twirling the end of his beard.

"Well Miss Granger, I can see your mind is made up. I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts in the next 8 days. Have a very happy birthday." He said before passing me a book. "This book is not for classes but I believe you will find extremely interesting."  
>It was titled '<em>Elves and their feelings'<em>.

"Thankyou Sir." I replied. Dumbledore sprung up from where he was sitting and glided out the door. I had completely forgotten my parents were in the door frame watching the entire time. As Dumbledore passed them my Father showed him out where as my Mother came and knelt next to me.

"Darling, you don't have to go if you don't want to. If you do however, you can come home during holidays and if you choose not to do that we will see you at Summer break ok?" she stated more than asked.

I stood up and went to hug her.

"of course I will come home for breaks, who else is going to feed Cruckshanks?"

A small smile spread across her face as a single glistening tear fell down her face. Our touchy-feely moment ended when my father burst back through the door.

"Hermione, your whipped cream eating and chick pea salad plans have been postponed, we are going to Diagon Alley today!"


End file.
